Send Me a Song
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Raven Townsend is a foreign exchange student from the States and staying with the Fujioka family during her studies at Ouran Academy. However, due to her extreme tomboy nature and hatred of most feminine things, her friend Haruhi isn't the only one mistaken as a boy by the Host Club, where she's declared the 'Broody' type. Hikaru/OC.
1. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

Raven Townsend laid back in her bed, trying to curl up tighter when the light suddenly pierced through her room at the sound of a curtain opening.

"It's time to rise and shine, Raven! It's time for school!" called a cheery voice.

Raven pulled the sheets over her head, "Close the curtains and get out," she mumbled, not even caring at the moment if her Japanese was right.

"Come on, Raven!" sang the voice and the sheets were suddenly ripped away, "I found the cutest dress for you to wear, you can match Haruhi!"

Raven groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and glaring out at the man before her.

Or at least, she knew it was a man, despite how he looked exactly like a woman today. This was Ryoji Fujioka, the man her family was paying to allow her to stay in his home with him and his daughter while on her exchange student program from Portland, Oregon in the United States. She arrived halfway through the summer before her first year at Ouran Academy, so she became accustomed to Ryoji and became good friends with his daughter, Haruhi, who was the same age as her.

Raven simply wasn't a morning person. In fact she hated mornings. With a burning fiery passion equivalent to that of a thousand burning suns. She also hated Mondays. Because for some reason, Ryoji was especially enthusiastic on these days.

"I don't do dresses," Raven muttered as she clawed herself out of bed, running a hand through her wild spiky fray of dyed navy blue hair, her vivid turquoise eyes still trying to blink of the sleep, "You know that."

"But just once! It even matches your hair! It'll be so cute!" cooed Ryoji.

"I said no! Now get out!" Raven yelled and pushed the man out of her room before slamming the door shut.

Raven had never liked girly things. She had grown up with an exceedingly feminine older sister who constantly tried to push Raven into being exactly like her. Raven resented it and followed after her two older brothers instead, enjoying things like gaming, hockey, and _pants_. Raven didn't think there was any article of clothing she hated more than dresses and skirts. She couldn't move in them. Trying to run was next to impossible. And Raven enjoyed her exercising, especially jogging. She went jogging every morning before school. It was the only way she managed to stay awake for the early classes.

Raven's family had the means to get her a school uniform, but Raven didn't like the girls' one, considering it was a sun beam yellow dress. She instead pulled on some jeans and a hooded jacket, then pulled her huge headphones on to hang around her neck. Raven loved music, she liked to sing a lot too, but she usually only did that when no one was around. She then gathered her books into her bag and pulled on her sneakers before leaving her room. Ryoji was waiting in the hall with a knee length blue dress with flowery sleeves and top. Raven glared at it with distain.

"No."

"But Raven!"

"No!"

"Dad, seriously, stop pestering her about the dresses," sighed Haruhi, stepping into the hall from her room, "Why did you waste money on that anyway?"

"I just thought she wound for a change," sighed Ryoji.

Raven glanced over at Haruhi. She was in jeans and a collared shirt with a sweater pulled over it. She was wearing her glasses, hugely framed things that hid her face. Her short brown hair was a mess.

"You really need to get new contacts. I can barely see you under those," Raven said flatly.

"I have other priorities right now," said Haruhi.

Raven shrugged and went to the restroom, trying to tame her spiked hair for a moment before giving up. The bed head look was in now anyway, right? Well, maybe not Haruhi's bed head.

"Here," Raven handed her the brush.

Haruhi glanced at her watch and gasped, shaking her head, "No time! We're about to be late! Come on!"

They rushed outside and down the stairs to the street to rush to school, yet as soon as they hit the curb, a car roared by, sending up a massive wave of mud water. Raven grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and shoved her aside to save her from the assault of filthiness, but ended up getting herself soaked head to toe in the mud water instead.

"Oh, well now we both have terrible hair! You didn't have to do that, Raven," Haruhi said with a small laugh.

"My headphones!" Raven wailed, trying to dry them off with some dry part of her hoody, "Don't be broken! Don't be broken!" she tested playing her media player, one ear to the headphones.

The music mercifully played through seamlessly.

"Ah thank God."

"Your priorities are hilarious, Raven," Haruhi laughed.

"Shut up," Raven rushed back up into the apartment and grabbed her hat before coming back down, shoving it on her head, the bill pulled low so it shadowed the top half of her face pretty well, then pulled up her hood over it, "How's that?"

"You're hair looks brown now instead of blue."

"Shit," Raven cussed in English then shook her head, switching back to Japanese, "Alright, let's just go, we're running late anyway."

And so began the day that Raven would never forget.

Raven and Haruhi had classes together, both being first years. They also both had gotten accepted into Ouran Academy as honor students, having their tuitions paid in full by scholarships. It was a little after lunch, their free period, and they stood outside the library with scowls on their faces.

"Seriously… stupid rich people…" sighed Haruhi, "Even their libraries are packed with noise. Apparently school is just another place to socialize to them."

"I think there's a few abandoned rooms in the music wing," said Raven, leaning back away from the door, her thumbs tucked under the straps of her back pack on her shoulders, "Let's see if we can study there."

Haruhi nodded and they headed off to the correct wing. As they walked, Raven glanced over at her.

"Your hair really is a mess. You should let me fix it."

"It's fine," Haruhi shrugged, "It's not like I'm attending this school for the reasons almost everyone else seems to be. I'm here to learn, not play, and I definitely don't need any boys fawning over me. Not like they would any way."

"Aw c'mon, don't say that!" said Raven, shoving Haruhi playfully, "Your dad told me boys would fall over themselves for you in middle school."

"Huh? They did?" Haruhi blinked, "I don't remember that."

"It's a little adorable how naïve you are," laughed Raven, then looked up at a sign above the door they stopped before, it read 'Music Room 3', "Here, let's see if anyone's in here."

She opened the door and had to take pause to blink in shock. Because rose petals- honest to God rose petals, came fluttering through the doorway and all around them. She got the strong smell of fresh flowers and sweets, and out of pure curiosity, she stepped in, Haruhi just behind her.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" came a chorus of voices, making her notice the group of boys ahead in the room before her.

Host Club… she had heard the girls in their class talking about them. They made money off of entertaining the girls in the school. Like fake dates. Absolutely ridiculous.

"This is the Host Club?" Haruhi gasped, pressing her back against the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, raising her brow at her friend, "It's just a bunch of guys."

Granted they were all rather… hot… but that was besides the point. Raven was immune to falling for someone purely based off looks alone.

"Oh, it's a couple of boys," said one of the boys, one Raven recognized.

It was one of the Hitachiin twins from her class. She didn't know their first names, but she did know they caused a lot of antics in class. Always reminded her of Fred and George Weasley, especially with the ginger hair.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these young men in your class?" another asked, this one tall with neat black hair, and side-swept bangs with rectangular glasses, looking to the twins.

Raven took pause. Wait. They thought they were both boys? Really? She looked down at herself as the twins answered in perfect unison.

"Well yeah, but they don't talk much to anyone but each other so we don't know much about them."

"Haruhi," Raven muttered toward her, "They think- what are you doing?"

Haruhi didn't seem to be listening to the boys, she was trying to get out of the door that seemed to have jammed behind them.

"Let's just leave!" she hissed, "Come on!"

"Welcome to the Host Club, mister honor student and mister foreign exchange student," the one with glasses said.

Raven looked back toward them. Did she really look that much like a boy? Well, her hat was on and her hood up to hide the mess that damned driver left of her when it roared by. But a boy?!

Wait.

An idea, or rather, a plot, formed in her head.

If everyone at school thought she was a boy…

No dresses! Ever!

She grinned wickedly, feeling like pulling that move from the old man from the Simpson's, with her fingers together and saying, _"Eeeexcellent…"_

"Wait! You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Raven Townsend!" cried the tall blond boy in the middle. He had rather stunning blue eyes, Raven had to admit.

"You know our names?" Haruhi said in a near whimper as she looked over her shoulder at them.

"Of course. It's not often a commoner or an American join Ouran Academy," said the glasses boy, "You must be quite audacious to do so."

"You're an inspiration to all poor people, Haruhi!" cried the blond, stepping forward and putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "You show them that even a commoner can excel at an elite private school such as this!"

Raven really couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she was interpreting his Japanese wrong? Did he really just say that?! Haruhi scooted away from him, clearly uncomfortable. Raven felt a scowl crawl across her lips. Since becoming Haruhi's friend, hearing about how she lost her mother ten years back, Raven had grown a little protective of her. Haruhi was the sister Raven wished she could have had, not that she didn't love the one she already had, but Haruhi would have been a nice addition. Maybe a younger sibling, since Raven was the youngest and had none.

"I think you should ask before you go touching people," she said to the blond.

He turned his attention to her, "And you, coming so far to study here! You must have studied very hard to learn such fluent Japanese! Have you adjusted here well?" he came toward her with a big smile, arm going up to go around her shoulders.

Raven darted away before he could do so, "Did you not hear me?" she growled.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" squealed a small voice, and what looked like a grade school boy leapt out at Haruhi, grabbing her arm affectionately, "You must be a super hero or something!"

"I'm not a super hero- and wait, who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Haruhi yelled.

Raven still couldn't get used to the little added titles to names like chan, kun, and senpai. Chan was for friend, right? Close friend?

"So I take it no one in this room understands personal space," Raven pulled the bill of her hat lower over her eyes.

"I never expected a famous scholar and traveler to be so openly gay," said the tall blond one, frowning in thought.

"Openly- wait what?!" Raven yowled, "It's not like that at all! Haruhi's my friend, that's it!"

"Well in that case, you won't mind staying with us for a while, yes?" the blond smirked, "Tell me, what kind of boys are you into? The strong silent type?" he gestured to the tallest boy in the room, who had shortly cropped black hair and a handsome face with an even expression upon it, "The boy Lolita?" he pointed to the smaller boy with blond hair, "The mischievous type?" that was for the twins, naturally, "Or the cool type?" this one was for the glasses guy.

"They have categories, dear God, they have categories!" Raven wailed in English, "It's like freaking Zoolander! All mindless male models!" then, reverting back to Japanese, she looked at Haruhi, "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"But wait!" said the twins in unison, and suddenly, there was one on either side of Raven, "Don't be so shy, why not stay a while?"

Raven would not deny that the speaking in unison act was a little hot. A little. She always did like twins. But right now, she just wanted out of there. She looked from one to the other. They looked completely identical save the way they parted their hair, but she noticed the difference in their voices, and very subtly in the way they held themselves.

"I'm not being shy," she said irritably, backing away from them, but therefore going deeper into the room, "We were just looking for a place to study!"

Haruhi was also backing away from the tall blond, her face a little red.

He reached out and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up almost in what seemed to be a lead up to a kiss. Raven felt her protectiveness kick in and she almost leapt forward to tackle the boy.

"Come now, some relaxation wouldn't do you any harm? We are a Host Club after all, we don't just have to look over girls, any who find themselves flustered by our presence is more than welcome to get more comfortable."

Haruhi back-stepped quickly away from the boy, "N-no, it's not that- I-"

She then ran right into a pedestal holding a very lovely looking blue vase. It toppled, and the vase slipped off, heading straight for the ground.

"No!" Raven yelped and dove toward it, trying to catch the thing in time.

She landed hard on her stomach, her outstretched hands a foot from where the vase landed on the ground.

And shattered.

Haruhi let out a wail, staring at the pieces in horror. Raven lay there on her stomach, burying her head in her arms. She heard the twins speak, this time one at a time.

"Oh, now you've done it commoner!" said one, this one with a slightly lighter voice.

"We were going to auction off that vase for next month's charity!" said the other with a deeper tone, "The starting bid was supposed to be eight million yen!"

"WHAT?!" wailed Haruhi, her head falling limply, "Eight million yen! How many thousands is in that- how many thousands are in a million?!" she slowly lifted her head, looking at the Host Club who were all staring at her.

"I'm… going to have to pay you back." She said with a nervous laugh.

"With what money?" the twins said together.

Raven slowly got to her feet, rubbing her brow. How did this even happen! It's shouldn't be Haruhi's fault, that blond kid flustered her too much- it's his doing!

"Well, as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do!" said the blond boy as he sat in a chair and dramatically crossed his legs, then looked up at Haruhi from under his lashes, "If you can't pay with money, then you'll pay with your body."

"WHOA!" Raven stepped to Haruhi's side, enraged, "What?! What is that supposed to-?!"

"You'll be the Host Club's dog!" said the blond boy.

"Oh," Raven calmed down, "Well that wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded."

"Raven!" Haruhi cried, "It still isn't good!"

"Chill," said Raven, "Doing errands doesn't seem too bad, at least they're working it out with you."

Haruhi moaned and bowed her head.

The real work didn't start until after school. When Haruhi had to return to the Host Club to begin her duties to repay the debt, Raven went with her.

"You don't have to," Haruhi said, "I'm the one who broke the vase."

"And leave you alone with all those perverts? I don't think so!" Raven snapped.

"They think we're boys anyway," said Haruhi with a shrug, "Which I honestly don't care, but what about you?"

"Actually," Raven smirked a little, "Being considered a boy is the perfect thing for a school like this, with their damned uniforms. Now I can get away without wearing dresses all I want."

Haruhi sighed, "I guess it doesn't really matter how people think of you as far as gender goes. They should like you for who you are, not whether you're a boy or girl," she grinned at Raven, "Like how I've gotten to like you, Raven."

Raven looked away, her cheeks warming a little, "Don't say stuff like that, Haruhi, sheesh. It's cheesy. So we have a deal, though? I'll refer to you as a boy, and you refer to me as a boy."

"I suppose that's fine," said Haruhi with another sigh.

The first things the boys sent Haruhi to do was go to the local grocery store for some goods. While the boys suggested Raven stay with them, Raven blatantly refused and went to help Haruhi. They gathered all the things on the list, but when Haruhi went to get the coffee, Raven frowned at the stuff.

"Instant coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, it's coffee isn't it?" Haruhi replied.

"I mean, yeah, I guess, but what about at least already ground up coffee beans?" asked Raven.

"Nah, this stuff is really more convenient, and it tastes practically the same," said Haruhi.

"Alright, whatever," Raven shrugged and tossed the cans back in the basket.

However, it turned out her gut feeling was right in one way.

"What is this?" asked the blond boy, Tamaki, Raven had discovered his name was.

"It's exactly what it looks like. Coffee," said Haruhi flatly.

Tamaki was currently surrounded by girls. It sickened Raven a little, how much they fawned over him when his actions were so obviously phony to her. Did they really fall for all the crap that came from his mouth? She thought if any boy ever called her princess right out of the gate she'd punch them. Not slap. Slapping was too girly. Punch. A full on broken nose.

"Oh, it's that instant coffee commoners drink!" gasped one of the girls.

"Wow, so it is true! Commoners don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee," whispered another in horror.

Raven ran a hand down her face. Were rich people like this everywhere or was this a Japan thing?

"I'll try it!" said Tamaki, holding the can up in the air like a trophy.

This gained him a lot of gasps and then a round of applause.

Raven buried her head in her hands to keep from screaming.

As he left the sofa for one of the tables across the room, most of his gang of girls followed him. However, when she started speaking, Raven noticed one stayed behind.

"Honestly, Tamaki, you don't have to force that awful stuff down your throat just because he brought it back…" she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Hm?" Haruhi looked at her, raising her brows.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself," the girl said with a small laugh.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "No, you said it out loud, knowing Haruhi would hear you. You did it to hurt his feelings on purpose."

The girl blinked in slight surprise and looked back to see who spoke. When her eyes met Raven's, still cast in shadow from the bill of her hat, the girl scoffed slightly.

"Ah, the foreign exchange student. You're here on a honor student's program too, aren't you? So that makes you a commoner as well, right?" she smirked a little.

Raven glared at her, "So what if I am? Still did hell of a lot more work than your pampered ass to get here," she went to Haruhi and took her by the arm, leading her away, leaving the girl with long red hair speechless and angered.

"Raven, that was a little harsh," said Haruhi softly.

"We have a word for girls like her in America," said Raven, then spoke the next word in English, "Bitch."

At the table, Tamaki was beckoning them enthusiastically.

"Haruhi! Raven! Please, demonstrate how you prepare this 'instant' coffee!" he said excitedly.

Raven folded her arms and shook her head, "Not on your life."

"I'll do it," said Haruhi and stepped forward.

As Raven watched Haruhi prepare the cups, she suddenly realized, once again, there was a twin on either side of her. They popped up like ghosts it seemed.

"So Raven," They began to speak in unison.

"No," Raven said flatly.

"Hey, you didn't even let us finish!" they said, pouting at her from each side.

"Don't care," said Raven, scowling, "I've watched you two in class, I know whatever you want is nothing good."

"You've watched us in class, huh?" said the one with the deeper voice, perking his brow and smirking.

"You know," said the other with the lighter voice, "You're not the one who has to repay the debt, why not enjoy yourself, huh?"

So wait, were these twins into guys with the way they were flirting with her? This was a little confusing.

"Hikaru! Karou! You have guests, you know, stop harassing Mister Townsend," said the glasses addition to the club, one she discovered was named Kyoya Otori. Apparently his family's company owned… just about everything in Japan.

The twins laughed in unison, and Raven tried to tell herself that wasn't attractive despite how much it was, and they left her be, going over to a table where a group of girls were waiting. Turning her attention back onto Haruhi, she saw that Tamaki had the coffee cups filled and most of the girls about him had one.

"I don't know if I should drink this…" said one softly.

"I feel like my father would get mad at me if he knew," said another.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face in close, "What if you drank it from my mouth?"

Raven ran a hand down her face and turned away, going to Haruhi's side, "Can you believe that actually works on them?" she asked, gesturing to the squealing girls.

However there was an interruption before Haruhi could reply.

"Haru-chan!" the little blond kid rushed forward, this one was named Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or, as the girls called him, Honey. He was holding a stuffed pink rabbit, and held it up to Haruhi with a big smile on his adorable face, "Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?"

"No thank you," said Haruhi with a sigh.

Mitsukuni pouted, "You don't like Usa-chan?" he asked in a little voice.

"Well," Haruhi picked it up and looked at it, then smiled softly, "He is kind of cute."

Raven thought she saw a look of sudden understanding cross Mitsukuni's face for a moment as Haruhi passed the bunny back to him. But further thought on the matter was interrupted by the twins' voices across the room.

"And the nightmare scared him so bad, he bolted right up out of bed!" the one with the deeper toned voice said with a laugh.

The other with the softer voice looked at his brother with hurt in his eyes, "Hikaru! I told you not to tell anyone about that! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" his eyes watered up a little as he looked away.

Raven narrowed her eyes.

Was he seriously crying? Crying?!

"I'm sorry, Karou," Hikaru's voice went a little softer as he looked over at him. He leaned in close and grasped Karou's chin gently with his hand, "It's just that you were so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself from sharing…" he used his thumb to wipe away a tear, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," sighed Karou breathily.

The girls lost it. Raven stood there in confusion as they squealed as Hikaru and Karou held one another so… suggestively.

Raven felt herself hoping to every possible imaginable god out there that this was an act. While twins were hot, twin on twin action…? That… was a little creepy. A lot creepy, really.

Japan was weird.

"What's this, the forbidden brotherly love act got your attention there, Mister Townsend?" asked Kyoya slyly, appearing at her shoulder.

"In my country, we call that incest, and it's gross," said Raven flatly.

Haruhi joined them at this point, looking at the twins with a perked brow. Kyoya smiled at each of them,

"You see, here in the Host Club, we utilize each boys' personal attributes to suit our guests. Each girl has a type after all, and with the wide variety of our Hosts here, no girl goes unsatisfied."

"Yeah, I heard about the categories earlier today," said Raven with a sigh, "I wonder if they make Zoolander with Japanese subtitles. I'll have to have you guys watch it just to understand what I'm going through right now."

"And because of your debt, Haruhi," his eyes went to her, "You will be the Host Club's dog until graduation. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant errand boy."

Raven felt her protectiveness kick up again, "You know it was an accident," she snapped, "You don't have to talk so rudely just because he's not as rich as you. Some gentleman you make."

Kyoya just smiled at them in that eerie pleasant way, "I understand, my apologies. I just wanted to point out that running away from this responsibility would be pointless, as you see, my family alone has a private police force of a hundred soldiers. By the way, do you have a passport, Haruhi?"

The threats from this guy were ridiculous. Raven felt a little nervous just standing next to him.

"And the two of you are going to need a makeover if you want to be in the presence of the Host Club," Tamaki came out of seemingly nowhere, grinning at Haruhi and Raven.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Looking like that, you won't get a girl to look twice at you," said Tamaki with a small laugh.

"Well we're not trying to get girls to like us," said Haruhi in a grumble.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki in amazement.

"I don't see why it matters, I don't need your imagery or labels. It's what's on the inside that counts isn't it?" Haruhi asked, glancing up at Tamaki from behind her glasses.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" sighed Tamaki, "I mean, not all can be blessed with such amazing looks such as moi."

"Are you being serious right now?" Raven asked bluntly, looking at him from under the bill of her hat.

"But of course! All men should strive to learn to be proper gentlemen!" cried Tamaki, and began to go on a rant, "After all, beauty is part of what makes living so thrilling! I mean-"

"There's a word for people like him…" Haruhi muttered to Raven.

Raven nodded, "I can actually think of about ten right now if you want any," she mumbled back as Tamaki continued on, completely oblivious.

"Why do you think they hang art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!"

"No, I'm thinking of one in particular, but I just can't find it…" Haruhi murmured.

"Idiot?"

"No."

"Egotistical?"

"No…"

"Shallow?"

"Isn't that basically the same as the last one?"

Tamaki was still going on and on, using grand hand motions and all. Raven wasn't even listening to him anymore.

Haruhi gasped and slammed a fist into her palm with success, "I got it!"

Tamaki finally shut up, blinking at her.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi concluded.

Tamaki was quite suddenly across the room, hugging his knees, in the corner, Raven could practically see the rain cloud over his head.

"S-sorry, Tamaki-Senpai, I didn't mean it," Haruhi laughed nervously.

Raven was laughing, "No, I think that just about describes him!"

"He does have a point," the twins were back. Karou was in front of Haruhi, and Hikaru right before Raven, smirking at her, "You guys really should fix yourselves up if you want to keep hanging around us."

"It's not exactly an option," Raven muttered irritably, her laughter suddenly gone.

"If we just get rid of these glasses," said Karou as he gingerly took off Haruhi's giant spectacles.

"And got rid of this hood and hat situation," said Hikaru, pulling back Raven's hood and snatching away her hat before she could snag one of his wrists.

"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi protested, "I used to have contacts but I lost them."

"Give me back my hat!" Raven snapped at Hikaru, "A car covered me in mud on the way here, I didn't have time to wash it out, I would have been late!"

The twins were staring at the two of them in awe. Tamaki appeared behind them and gasped so sharply, one would think he just saw a priceless work of art.

"Hikaru! Karou!" he said in an ordering fashion.

"On it!" they said and they grabbed Haruhi by each arm and rushed off with her before Raven could move.

"Hey wait!" she cried.

"Kyoya! Call my hair stylist!" Tamaki said, pointing at his dark haired friend, who was already on the phone, "Mori! Go to the eye doctor and get some contact lenses!" Takashi nodded and ran off.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly, looking up at Tamaki.

"Honey?" Tamaki hesitated for a moment.

"Yes sir!" Mitsukuni beamed.

"You…! Go eat some cake," Tamaki finished.

Mitsukuni pouted, "It's just us, Usa-chan," he said to his stuffed rabbit, "Everyone else is too busy…"

Raven was at a complete loss of what was going on.

"Hang on!" she said, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Raven, there's a shower in the changing room in the back, go get that mud off you as soon as possible!" said Tamaki.

"There's a shower in a music room…?" Raven blinked.

The twins were back. But Raven only knew this because a pair of arms latched around each of her own and dragged her out of the room so fast she could barely yell in protest.

"Put me down, damn it!" she cried as they set her down behind a curtained area in the back rooms where Haruhi was. They set her down finally, and she glared at them, "Seriously! Personal space! Bubble! Whatever you call it, keep out of mine!"

Each twin held up a uniform, "Change into these!" they ordered.

"Huh?" Haruhi yelped.

And then Raven's personal space was invaded again.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Hikaru insisted, starting to help Raven out of her hooded jacket.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. A boy was undressing her. But he didn't know she was a girl- right? The jacket was off, Karou was trying to help Haruhi out of her sweater.

They panicked at the same time.

"Okay, okay! But you have to GET OUT!" it was their turn to scream in unison it seemed, and they shoved the twins put of the curtained room.

Panting, Raven and Haruhi exchanged a glance.

"Close," Raven whispered.

She went to the shower room behind the changing area and washed out the mud from her ordeal that morning. Her hair went from a crusty brown to a nice soft navy blue. She then got back into her under things before pulling on the boys' uniform. Considering her chest was next to flat, she realized as she looked in the mirror, she really did look like a boy in this. She tousled her still damp hair a little with the towel, already knowing it was going to stick up in a spiky fashion when it dried. She carefully fixed the tie around her neck, surprised she remembered how to do it from all her days of punk-esc fashion. Haruhi was in her uniform already. She too, looked just like a boy.

"Wow," Haruhi said when she saw Raven, "You actually look-"

"Yeah, you too," said Raven with a sigh, "Hang on," she grabbed her oversized headphones and loped them around her neck, pocketing her media player, "There."

Haruhi pulled back the curtain, where all the boys were waiting in the next room.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to keep these uniforms?" she asked.

Tamaki lost it. He rushed forward, eyes so wide and face going a little red, "Haruhi! So cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" he looked over at Raven and squealed again, "Raven, I never imagined you had blue hair! You look so cool!" he wriggled around excitedly, then pointed at them dramatically, "From now on, you are Hosts!"

"Hey, wait!" snapped Raven, "You don't get to just make me into one of your Hosts!"

"He's got a point there, boss," said Hikaru, with an almost too knowing of a smile at Tamaki, "He wasn't the one who broke the vase."

"Good point," Tamaki sighed, then looked at Haruhi, "But you! Haruhi, if you can reach one hundred requests, your debt will be forgiven. Deal?"

"Deal," said Haruhi.

"Hang on," said Raven, feeling like she was going to regret what she was about to say, "If I become… one of your stupid Hosts… can the requests I get go toward Haruhi's count?"

Tamaki pondered for a moment, but then nodded, "Very well, that seems fair. You two will become my pupils! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Raven shook her head, "Teach Haruhi all you want, come near me, and I'm going to punch you in the nose."

Tamaki was suddenly across the room again, sulking in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. Raven blinked in surprise.

"Does he do that often?" she asked, looking at the twins.

They shrugged, "Kind of," they said in unison.

"Tamaki, the guests are wondering where you are," Kyoya said from the door.

Tamaki seemed to recover in an instant, and he also seemed to completely forget what Raven just said. He rushed to her and Haruhi, grabbed them both by the arm and promptly escorted them out to the main room, a gleeful smile on his lips.

Raven guessed that if it helped Haruhi get out of this debt, she could handle entertaining girls. But she really wasn't sure how to go about it. Once the girls discovered there were two new Hosts, a group requested each of them to 'test them out' so to speak. Raven watched as Haruhi sat down with her group, and almost instantly had them enthralled once they asked about her parents and she explained how she lost her mother ten years back.

"So who does the chores around your house, then?" asked one.

"Oh, I do them," said Haruhi, "Raven helps sometimes too."

Raven felt her face turn red and she looked away as soon as the girls looked toward her where she sat on the couch, her elbows propped up on the back rest, her leg crossed over her knee.

"Really?" she heard one girl say, "He seems so distant and kind of mean… but he helps you around the house?"

"Well he's staying with us during his stay in Japan, and thinks it's the least he can do," said Haruhi with a small laugh.

Raven looked up to see the group of girls that requested her heading toward her. She felt flustered for a moment. Haruhi had this down pat! What was she supposed to do to get more requests to help her friend?

Well… Haruhi was actually just being herself…

So what if Raven tried the same?

This could go bad, but she was willing to wing it.

"Hi, Raven," said one of the first girls.

They were all looking at her apprehensively. And they were also just standing there while she sat on the couch so laid back and casual. She looked at them for a moment.

Be yourself…

"You ladies just gonna stand around? There's a couch here, sit on it," she said bluntly.

They all blinked in astonishment for a moment. Then Raven saw as their faces reddened slightly.

"O-okay," the first one stammered, and they sat around her.

There were three of them, so one on each side, and another on the other side of the one on her right, but none of them sat too close to her, as if afraid to get into her space.

Finally, some people who understood the bubble principle. She glanced left and right. They seemed like they were going to be too shy to say anything at first. Raven was never bothered by awkward silences, so she looked ahead again. Her music was on, and she could hear it a bit from where her headphones rested around her neck.

"So, uh, Raven," the girl on her left finally spoke up, "What made you decide to become a Host?"

Raven snorted, "I don't see how that's important. I'm here now, what else matters?"

The girl blinked and looked away, a little stunned. Raven wasn't so sure this being herself thing was working out.

"What made you decide to come to Japan?" asked the girl on her right.

Raven glanced at her, then away, "My dad wanted me to come here."

"Why?" asked the girl on her far right.

Raven was a little annoyed with all the questions. What did it matter?! She sighed and humored the girl anyway.

"He said it was a really lovely country. He used to come here a lot as a kid."

"Do you have Japanese family?" asked the girl on the left.

"No. I'm Irish," said Raven.

"Have you ever been there?" asked the girl on her close right.

"Yeah, once," said Raven, sighing, slightly wistful.

The girls seemed to notice that and latched onto it.

"Did you like it?"

"Did you visit any castles?"

"What about visiting your family there?"

"I just…" Raven stared out the far window, "I really liked those green hills. And the music."

"You must really like music, Raven, You always have those headphones," said the girl to her left.

"Yeah," was all Raven said, not elaborating, still staring out the window.

"What music are you listening to now?" asked the girl to her right.

"The band's called Avalanche City," said Raven with a shrug, then translated the band name into Japanese for them.

"I can't quite understand it," said the girl to her far right, "The lyrics, I mean."

"Yeah, it's in English, I'm afraid I'm not very fluent in that, what's it saying?" asked the girl to her left.

Raven felt her cheeks warm. The girls all let out a small soft gasp at the sight of her blushing. She cleared her throat as she looked down at her headphones.

"It uh… it says… 'All my life, all I've ever wanted is a love that lasts longer than the silence'." Raven said in a low tone, her face growing even brighter red.

And the girls took to that like bees to lilacs.

They all squealed like they did when the twins were performing their act earlier and Raven flinched, her hands going over her head.

"What! What I do?!" she gasped.

"Nothing, sorry," said the girl to her right, all smiles, "It's just so cute."

"C-cute?" Raven was certain her entire face was red now, "I-I'm not cute!"

They squealed again.

Raven pouted.

"Would you mind if we requested you again, tomorrow, Raven?" asked the girl on her left.

"I… I mean…" Raven was trying to make that damn blush go away, "I guess."

They had one more squeal before they got to their feet and waved.

"See you tomorrow, then, Raven!"

"Just… just get out of here!" Raven snapped at them, making them giggle and flee.

Raven sat on the couch, folding her arms and scowling at her knees. Who knew her beloved music was going to be the thing that saved her?

"It seems that while Haruhi claimed the 'Natural' type, you've gotten the 'Brooding' type," said Kyoya, appearing behind the couch and smirking down at her.

Raven shot a glare up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some girls are naturally drawn to boys with a dark side, yours being your mysterious and rather coarse outer shell, and then when they see a small sweetness in it, such as the lyrics of the music you listen to, they are even more enthralled with it. One might also call you the 'Shy' type, but you're also more than likely to speak your mind if something is irritating you. Such as threatening to break Tamaki's nose."

"You like analyzing people, don't you?" Raven asked bluntly.

"There's that speaking of your mind, right there," Kyoya said.

"So this is that whole nice guys finish last thing right? I'm the bad boy and girls and falling all over it because I listen to some sappy songs," Raven summarized.

"Essentially."

"I hate girls now a days," Raven glared at her feet.

"Rave-chan!"

Raven's head snapped back up, "What-chan?" she demanded but then Mitsukuni was in her face, smiling widely and holding out a small plate with a piece of cake on it to her.

"Rave-chan, want some cake? It's chocolate!" he said with a big smile.

Raven had to admit, this kid was kind of adorable. She looked at the cake for a moment, "Uh…"

She kind of wanted it… but at the same time, she just heard Kyoya raving about her soft insides or whatever and that annoyed her. She glanced away, "No thanks."

"But I got it specially for you!" said Mitsukuni, eyes going wide with a classic puppy dog look.

Raven looked back at him and felt herself caving a little.

"I… uh…"

Damn it those eyes…

"Alright fine," she sighed and took the plate.

Mitsukuni beamed and laughed happily, "Yay! Go on, taste! Tell me how you like it!"

There were more girls staring at them now. Raven felt her cheeks go red again, "Right now?"

"Yeah!"

Raven sighed heavily in defeat. He was too adorable.

She took the fork and took a bite. It was rather good, even though she preferred the less heavy taste of vanilla cake, but she nodded slightly at Mitsukuni, "It's alright."

"Great!" Mitsukuni said, then looked back at Takashi, "Takashi! You were right!"

"Wait, right about what?" asked Raven, but Mitsukuni already ran off toward Takashi with a playful laugh.

Kyoya chuckled softly and walked away. Raven scowled. Was there a joke she was missing out on?

"Haruhi, Raven," that was Tamaki, and he was beckoning them over to where he sat on the couch… with that red-headed bitch from earlier. Raven sighed and approached, Haruhi coming to her side.

"What?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Come on, Raven, you could try to be polite," Haruhi said softly, "Something wrong, Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Not at all, I just wanted you boys to meet Princess Seika Ayanokoji. She is my regular guest," Tamaki smiled.

Raven just looked at the girl with her hands in her pockets. She wondered if Seika even recognized her from before. Probably. Haruhi smiled lightly.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you miss!" she said.

Tamaki gasped and leapt forward, grabbing Haruhi in a tight hug and twirling around madly, "Oh that was so cute! You were so bashful, it was absolutely adorable!"

"Uh- Tamaki…" Seika was trying to get his attention back. It wasn't working.

"Hey!" Raven snapped, "You're gonna suffocate her!"

"Mori-Senpai! Help!" Haruhi yowled.

Takashi was sitting at a table with some girls a few feet away, and his stoic demeanor suddenly changed. Like he went into battle mode or something. His eyes narrowed and he launched forward, instantly rescuing Haruhi out of Tamaki's wild spin by lifting her up into the air. He stood there holding her easily, staring at her for a moment.

"Uh, Mori, you didn't have to go to that extreme," Tamaki muttered.

Takashi set Haruhi down, then glanced from her to Raven.

"Thanks, Mori-Senpai," said Haruhi.

He nodded and turned, going back to his table.

"Daddy is just so proud with how you're turning out, Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily.

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one," snapped Haruhi.

Raven shook her head, "Seriously," she looked at Tamaki, "Stop getting in everyone's space! Not everyone wants to drink coffee from your mouth, you weirdo…"

Tamaki laughed and leaned close to her, "Are you certain, Raven? You haven't fallen for me yet?"

"Why would I have?!" Raven demanded.

"Come on, Raven, I think some of those girls over there want to spend time with you," said Haruhi, grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her away.

But not before Raven saw the look of death from Seika behind Tamaki, aimed at Haruhi's back.

As the next hour ticked by, Haruhi and Raven got separated again as it appeared very different girls seemed to like Haruhi as the ones that liked Raven. She sat at one of the tables, finally getting a break from the ladies, when she spotted Haruhi looking out the far window. She got up and went to her friend's side.

"What's up, Haruhi?" she asked.

"I found where my bag went…" sighed Haruhi.

"Your bag was missing?" Raven looked out the window down into the courtyard. In the pond in the center was Haruhi's bag, and the books and other contents scattered all throughout the water.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Raven muttered, "Come on, I'll help you clean it up."

"You don't have to," said Haruhi.

"Nonsense," snapped Raven, looking at her, "Come on."

They rushed through the room and out into the hall, and Raven wasn't entirely surprised when they passed Seika.

"Oh, it's you two again," she said.

They both stopped, looking back at her.

"I bet you really enjoy Tamaki making you over and fawning over you," she said in a scoff, "But it's really no use. You're still just a second class citizen."

Raven was suddenly positive who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond.

"You bitch," she snapped in English and whirled to start going after her, but Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"Raven, calm down," she said, "It's not worth getting in trouble for."

Seika didn't look back as she went back into the music room. Raven sighed and turned away.

"I'm going to get her back. Just wait."

"Let's just get the pond cleaned up for now," said Haruhi.

Down in the water, their shoes taken off and pants rolled up, they had scavenged most of the contents from Haruhi's bag. But her wallet was still missing.

"If she stole it-!" Raven began.

"I doubt a rich snob like her would have stolen my wallet," sighed Haruhi, "But if I can't find it, there goes the food money for the week…"

They kept searching for a few moments before there was a voice.

"Hey! Commoner! Foreigner! You two got some nerve skipping out on the Club."

Raven looked over to see Tamaki at the pond's edge. He looked down at Haruhi's soaked belongings they had saved and placed on the dry land.

"Why's your bag wet?" he asked.

Raven opened her mouth to exclaim his so called Princess was actually a royal bitch, but Haruhi beat her to it.

"I must have dropped it out the window at some point," she said.

Really? Raven knew it was a lie, but even if she didn't, that just sounded fake. Like 'these bruises came from me falling down the stairs' fake.

"I just can't find my food money…" Haruhi muttered, reaching back into the water.

Raven went back to searching, scared if she said anything she would start ranting about Seika.

Then there was a the sound of disturbed water, and she looked over to see Tamaki in the pond, his shoes and socks off, pants rolled up as he began to search with them.

"Oh, Tamaki, you don't have to do that, you'll get wet," said Haruhi.

"A little water never hurt anyone," said Tamaki with a wink, "Besides, I'm often told I'm dripping with good looks."

"Color me impressed, Tamaki," said Raven, "Maybe I won't break your nose."

Tamaki laughed, "Well that's a relief. Oh," he pulled a wallet from the water, "Is this what you're looking for?" he winked again and handed it out to Haruhi.

Haruhi was staring at him, looking perplexed.

"What's wrong? You're staring off into space, Haruhi. You haven't fallen for me, have you?"

"No way!" Haruhi snatched the wallet from his hand, but then smiled lightly at him, "But thanks, Senpai."

Raven decided Tamaki wasn't all that bad that day. He at least had a kind heart, and good intentions. Despite the idiocy.

The next day, however, Raven was hit with a slight surprise. When she walked into the Host Club, a little later than Haruhi because she had some homework to get done first, she saw her friend sitting at a table with Seika.

"That's awful," the girl was saying, "I don't know what I would do if my bag went into the pond."

Raven nearly ran over and punched the bitch in the face. However, the anger on her face must have been evident.

"You seem in a bad mood today, Raven."

Those in sync voices… a twin appeared on either side of her, and they both rested their elbows on her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Karou.

"You seemed off during class too," added Hikaru.

"You're in my bubble again," Raven snarled at them.

They laughed.

"Let me guess," Hikaru leaned down close to her ear, "You're mad someone tossed Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?"

"We heard that you got in the water to help him find everything, that's really cute," Karou smirked.

Raven ducked under their arms and turned to face them, "Will everyone stop using that word! I'm not cute! Haruhi's my friend, what… what was I supposed to do?" she trailed off in a mumble, her face reddening.

Then there was a crash.

Raven startled and whirled around to see the table Haruhi and Seika had been sitting at was now on its side, tea spilt everywhere, chine cups and plates shattered, and Seika on her back with Haruhi over her, her hands on each side of her to keep her torso off Seika's.

"Help!" Seika wailed, "Haruhi just assaulted me! Someone get him away from me!"

Raven clenched her fists, but just as she made to run forward, a hand landed on each of her shoulders and the twins pushed her back. Raven wasn't sure where they got the pitchers of water, but they strode forward and dumped it over Seika, who gasped and spluttered. Raven bolted forward and grabbed Haruhi and lifted her to her feet and away from the furious redhead.

"What- but- Tamaki!" Seika looked over to the Host King as he approached.

Raven had never seen such a look on his face. He actually looked angry. She blinked in surprise as he spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you," he said to Seika and he knelt down to look her in the eyes, "You were the one who threw his bag in the pond, weren't you?"

"Y-you don't know that!" she cried, "Do you have any proof?"

"Other than how obviously rude you are to Haruhi?" snapped Raven, "It doesn't take a brain surgeon, princess." She meant princess in the insulting way, not the bitch's actual title, to be clear.

"You don't know anything, commoner!" Seika spat toward her.

Raven took a step toward her and she actually flinched a little. But Raven stopped there and glared down at her with furious turquoise eyes, "You know the difference between you and us commoners? You were allowed to attend here because of what your parents did in their lives, given a free ticket in because you happened to be born into a rich family. Haruhi and I got in by our own efforts, by our intelligence and hard work, not because of what our parents do for a living. Now you tell me something, princess," she snarled the word with distain, "Who do you think will come out to be more successful in their lives? The kids who were given everything? Or the kids who worked for everything? We know how to earn our keep. You know how to expect everything to be handed to you. The answer seems obvious to me. Bitch," she said the last word in English.

Seika's face was one of utter shock, then it turned red, "Y-you brat! How dare you!"

Tamaki reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, "You are a beautiful girl," he said, "But you are not classy enough to be one of our guests, my dear."

Seika's face twisted in rage, "Tamaki- you- you idiot!" she screamed, getting up and running out of the room.

Most of the other girls applauded. Haruhi looked from Raven to Tamaki in slight awe. Raven saw a few of the girls staring at her with red cheeks. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little embarrassed with how passionate she got just there. Now the girls really thought she was a softy… standing up for Haruhi like that.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Haruhi, coming to Raven's side, "Sorry about all that, Tamaki-Senpai."

"It's quite alright, but you will have to be punished in some way for making such a mess," he looked about the toppled table, "A gentlemen should know to act better! Hmm…" he pointed at Haruhi, "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"What?!" Raven yelped.

"Your requests will go toward his still, Raven," said Tamaki.

"Aw man…" sighed Haruhi as Kyoya approached her with a bag.

"This is the only uniform we have left, but at least it's dry," he said with a smile, handing it to her.

Haruhi took it with a sigh, "Thanks, I'll go change."

"I'll come with you," said Raven, eager to get out of the stares from all the girls.

They went back to the changing room and Haruhi took off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in a camisole.

"I'm glad Tamaki actually had the brains to see that chick for what she was," said Raven, her hands laced behind her head, "I was about to punch her. Probably wouldn't be good for the boy image, guy hitting a girl."

"Probably not a good thing to hit her at all, Raven," Haruhi laughed a little, "But I appreciate you standing up for me."

Raven looked away, "Yeah, well, someone's gotta do it."

Haruhi ran a towel over her hair to dry it just as the curtain opened and Tamaki walked in.

"Haruhi, I brought some more towels for-" he cut off, spotting Haruhi in nothing but her camisole and trousers.

Raven was too shocked to say anything, frozen with her hands still laced behind her head. The two girls just stared at him for a moment.

Tamaki seemed to find his voice, "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied, like nothing was wrong.

"S-so… you're a girl?" he asked.

"Well yeah," said Haruhi.

Tamaki wailed, grasping both sides of his face and just plain freaking out to a new level.

"Calm down, boss-man, sheesh," Raven rolled her eyes.

"And you!" he pointed at Raven, "You knew! And you came in here with her while she changed?!"

Raven sighed, figuring the cat was already out of the bag anyway, "Relax. I'm not a pervert. I'm a girl too."

Tamaki wailed again, falling out from behind the curtain. Raven sighed and followed him, shutting the curtain behind her so Haruhi could change in peace. Tamaki was still flailing around in the next room.

"Tamaki! For the love of God, you'd think that you were having a seizure, chill out!"

The other boys were there now too. But none of them looked the least bit surprised. Kyoya was actually smirking.

"Wondering when you'd catch on, boss," the twins said in unison.

Takashi nodded, Mitsukuni ran up to Raven with a big smile, "Takashi said that the twins thought you were a girl, so I offered you some cake, and only the other girls get all flustered like that when I pout!"

"You're a manipulative little thing, aren't you?" Raven asked, looking down at him with a scowl.

"B-but how?" Tamaki wailed.

The curtain was pulled back and Haruhi stepped out in one of the girl's school uniform. She looked much more girly now, Raven looked her over with a perked brow, "Not bad."

"I honestly don't care if you guys see us as boys or girls," said Haruhi, "Someone shouldn't be judged by their gender, but by who they are as a person."

"So Raven, why don't you change into a dress so we can see how girly you look?" the twins asked.

Raven shot them a glare, "Try it and you die."

"Hey, Tamaki-Senpai, I thought you were really cool back there," Haruhi said, smiling at the Host King.

Tamaki put a hand over his mouth. Blushed. The blush grew darker. Then it consumed his face in red.

"Now I may be wrong here," said Kyoya, "But I think we may be seeing the beginnings of love here."

"Being fussed over by a bunch of girls won't be so bad, huh Raven?" Haruhi asked her, "We just need to learn how to fit in with the boys."

"I mastered that in third grade," said Raven with a shrug.

"I got it! I'll just say dude and bro all the time!" said Haruhi with a laugh.

Raven looked at her, "Yeah, 'cause that's all it takes…"

Haruhi grinned at her, "Sure, seems simple enough, huh?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. Well, if the Host Club seemed fine with them being girls and still acting as Hosts to pay off the debt, then she could handle it. After all, being fussed over by some girls was a small price to pay to being exempt from the evilness of dresses for the rest of the school year.

All in all, a good plan. And she guessed these idiots weren't so bad. Tamaki was annoying, but had a good heart. Kyoya, she was fairly certain was secretly plotting for world domination, but he had a sort of suaveness to him that Raven found a little amusing. Takashi was quiet and a little intimidating, but caring, especially in the way he saved Haruhi earlier. Mitsukuni was rather adorable, in a way that frustrated Raven for falling for. And the twins… as much as they had annoyed her so far, their antics were funny, and they too were kind, deep down, with how they dumped water on Seika. Raven looked at them now and realized how she thought of them as one person, but in reality, it was two.

Hikaru and Karou.

She frowned a little as she tried to think of them as individuals. Hikaru had a slightly more mischievous air than Karou, and Karou seemed a bit more cunning. But those were the only details so far she had been able to make out. She found herself wanting to learn more of those details to separate them from one another.

Hikaru spotted her looking at them and smirked a little. She looked away.

Maybe she didn't want to know. Maybe she was safer with her headphones on and dealing with silly girls.

Maybe.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** I'm going to add segments at the end of each chapter for this story titled: "What was Raven's favorite song this chapter?" This will include the song title and song artist of a song that Raven listened to at some point during the events of the chapter. Most of the time the song's lyrics will have some significance to the chapter, but not always. For instance, the song for this chapter is The Silence by Avalanche City, and this is merely the song that she was listening to when the girls asked her for a lyric translation, and it's lyrics have very little to do with the chapter events. I hope that explains it well enough! I will also be adding a link to the song on YouTube, and will be doing my best to make sure that each time I do this it will be a lyric video. Hope you guys enjoy this little added feature to this story!**_

_**WHAT WAS RAVEN'S FAVORITE SONG THIS CHAPTER? ::: THE SILENCE by AVALANCHE CITY. Link::: watch?v=JGWHQ2osiO0**____**Lyric video? No, but give it a listen anyway!**_


	2. The Job of a High School Host!

"Haruhi, slow down, it's not like they're gonna get mad if we're a few minutes late."

Raven was running after Haruhi through the halls on their way to Music Room 3 for their mandatory club activities. It had been maybe three weeks since this whole fiasco started. Raven had gotten a little bit used to having girls fawning over her, despite how odd it was. She had attracted quite a few regulars now, which was good because every request added to Haruhi's debt count.

"Just come on!" Haruhi urged, "I don't want them to have any excuse to add more to my debt!"

Raven sighed and picked up the pace realizing her friend had a point.

Finally reaching the door, they burst through to the regular rose petals wafting out. Raven batted them out of her face in annoyance then took pause at what she was seeing.

The entire room had been overran with palm trees and other tropical growth. There were actual animals scattered about, parrots, toucans, chameleons, the works.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Welcome!"

The boys were all decked out in tropical attire, Takashi and the twins had head wraps about their heads and were shirtless like most of the group. Mitsukuni had a lei about his neck, Kyoya looked a little funny with his glasses still on and in a long skirt like attire about his hips, and Tamaki was the only one with his chest covered though it was in some sort of fancy robe fit for a prince, and he had a fan made up of peacock feathers.

"There you two are, you're so late," the boys said in unison.

Raven glared around her, "Seriously?" she asked, then when she didn't get a response she looked directly at the boys, gesturing at the madness around them, "Seriously?!"

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"I may be wrong, but I'm fairly certain it's still early spring," said Haruhi bluntly.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in thick clothes," said Tamaki, getting to his feet, "And our heating system is the best! We've created Nirvana in here, a tropical paradise of everlasting summer!"

"Do you not like how we run the club, Haruhi? Careful what you say. You do owe us eight million yen after all," said Kyoya with a smile.

"You don't have to keep rubbing that in, four eyes," Raven growled at him.

The girls were starting to come in, and Haruhi and Raven were mercifully spared dressing up in the Balinese outfits and mainly stuck to serving the tea around the tables as the other Hosts entertained their guests.

"You're not going to dress up like the others, Raven?" one of the girls at Takashi and Mitsukuni's table asked her as she set down her cup of tea.

"Tch," Raven rolled her eyes, "Like I'd want to look like an idiot. Besides, my favorite season is winter. I can't stand the heat."

She had learned that the girls actually really fell for her when she just acted herself, for whatever stupid reason, so she just acted that way. It made this whole Hosting thing easier, since she didn't have to act much outside of being a boy.

"Aw, but Raven, I think you'd look cool in something like Hikaru and Karou's outfits," said another girl.

"Rave-chan, we can find you something if you like!" said Mitsukuni cheerfully.

"No way," snapped Raven.

Besides, she couldn't exactly get away with running around shirtless in here.

She moved on toward Tamaki's table, but it appeared Haruhi was already servicing it. It did not spare Raven, however, from seeing Tamaki's act with the girls.

"Though the sun may glance off my ivory skin exposed by my Balinese King attire, I am nothing but a slave before my princess' beauty," he said seductively as he caressed a girl's chin in his hand and leaned down near her, "I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

The girls lost it, as usual, and Raven scoffed. How could they fall for something so obviously faked?

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Tamaki, standing up, "The Host Club will be sponsoring a party next week, and all you girls are invited."

"We're throwing a party?" asked Haruhi.

The twins sitting on the far table caught Raven's attention before Tamaki could reply, for one of their guests was asking about the same thing.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" the girl asked, "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall for the occasion," said Hikaru.

"It's perfect for dancing," said Karou.

"But," Hikaru leaned in close to his brother, tucking a knuckle gently beneath his chin, turning his head up toward him, "I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Karou…"

"Don't be upset, Hikaru," said Karou softly, staring up at his twin, "I know exactly how you feel…"

Their guests freaked out, per usual, and Raven turned her head away with a grunt of disgust. Seriously, how did girls fall for this shit?!

Back at Mitsukuni and Takashi's table, the girls fawned over the smaller boy.

"Honey, you look so cute!" they cooed.

"Hi ladies, I love these flowers! We had them flown in- ah! Takashi!" he turned to face his friend, a lei in his hand as he rushed over and climbed up Takashi's tall frame and tossed it over his head, "There! We match!"

The girls screamed in glee.

"The girls seemed even more worked up than normal," said Haruhi.

"Well, showing some skin does seem to go well with the ladies," said Kyoya.

"So let me guess, you came up with this whole thing, huh?" Raven asked.

"All of the decisions are made by Tamaki, as he is the King," said Kyoya, then smirked and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Though, I suppose there is no harm in admitting slipping a Bali brochure on his desk."

Raven and Haruhi exchanged a knowing look as they both decided Kyoya was indeed the Shadow King of this Club.

Soon enough, it was time for Raven to sit with her first clients of the day. She sat at the table after turning the chair around so she could lean on the backrest with her arms crossed over them, her legs straddled, music turned on, but headphones around her neck so she could hear both her sweet rhythms and the girls. They came to her table with big smiles. They seemed to appreciate the way she was sitting. Raven had discovered it was the little things that made them freak out over her.

"Hey Raven, how are you today?" asked the first one. She had three this time. The girls had to pay extra if they ever wanted alone time with any of the hosts.

Raven shrugged, "Wish that they weren't doing this nonsense. It's way too hot in here."

"You could dress up like one of the other boys, that might cool you off," suggested one coyly.

"Don't think so," scoffed Raven, "I don't want to look like an idiot."

They all giggled a bit and Raven scowled a little. She didn't get it. What about her acting the way she did, callous and crotchety, did they like? Girls were weird.

"Are you looking forward to the dance, Raven?" asked another of the girls.

"Oh yeah, they're probably going to want me to go to that thing…" Raven muttered, still scowling, this time just glaring at the table, "I've never been to something like that before. Back in America, the dances all consisted of…" she trailed off shuddering a little, remembering the middle school dances in which all the teens did was grind. It was disgusting to her. Honestly, it shouldn't even be considered dancing. Dancing took talent, not something that should be behind a closed door anyway. Just pelvic thrusts, and that was it. Nasty.

"It wasn't real dancing," she clarified, sparing the girls the details, "It… it might be nice going to a real school dance for once, I guess. At least I won't want to throw up."

The girls laughed, then one spoke up.

"Would… would you dance with anyone, Raven?"

Raven looked at each of their hopeful faces with surprise. She felt her cheeks redden a bit, "Well, uh… I mean," she looked away, "I meant it be nice to watch. I… I don't dance."

"Aw, but come on, Raven, I bet a lot of girls would want to dance with you," said another of the girls.

Raven snorted, "Why?"

"Well…"

All the girls at the table blushed. Raven looked at each of them in turn. She really was curious why the girls fell for her so much with how rude she acted.

"You're cute," said one.

"And… you have this really adorable shy attitude, but you're actually kind of sweet," said another.

"Cute and sweet?!" cried Raven, her face reddening, "N-no I'm not!"

"Well, if we come to ask you to dance, will you dance with us?" asked the third girl.

"I- I dunno…" Raven looked away again with a weak shrug, "I mean…"

However, she was saved answering as another girl approached her.

"Raven, can you even dance?"

Twin alert.

Raven looked back to see them standing behind her, smirking.

"That won't do, Raven, you have to learn how to dance," said Karou.

"Let us teach you," Hikaru winked.

"How about no," said Raven, looking away from them, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Come on," Hikaru also crossed his arms. And rested them on her head. "It'll be fun!"

Raven opened one eye to glare up at him, "You have three seconds to get out of my bubble before I annihilate you."

"You should learn to dance, Raven," said one of the girls with a smile, "But I don't see how you two could teach him how to dance, or do you know the steps for the girls as well as leading?"

"Karou and I dance together a lot," said Hikaru, finally getting off of Raven and looking over at his brother, leaning in close to him, smiling, "It's how we practiced."

"I love it when you dance with me, Hikaru," sighed Karou.

The nearby girls squealed.

"Why do I even have to go to this stupid party anyway?" demanded Raven.

"Because it's a club activity," said Kyoya, arriving at the table next, "And you are a part of this club, aren't you?"

"Not exactly willingly," Raven muttered under her breath in English.

"Wait, so will you boys practice dancing here… in the music room?" asked one of the girls, eyes wide.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru, leaning down on Raven's right side, smirking at her.

Hikaru mirrored him on her left, "I usually like leading, but I'll let you do it this time, Raven."

"Not on your lives!" snapped Raven, "Besides, Haruhi can't dance either!"

"No problem there," Kyoya looked across the room, "I'm sure miss Kanako Kasugazaki will be able to teach Haruhi as she seems to have become smitten of him this week."

The twins looked over and Raven followed their gaze.

Sitting with Haruhi alone was a girl with chin length brown hair parted down the middle with large brown eyes. She was smiling and talking with Haruhi, and Haruhi seemed to be a little bashful. Tamaki was staring at them from the corner with a pout on his face.

"Is she a regular?" asked Raven.

"Indeed," said Kyoya, smirking slightly, "It will be interesting to see Tamaki's reaction to this.

Later, when the girls left the room, leaving only the Hosts, they gathered around a table to figure out plans for the upcoming party. However, Raven sat back on one of the nearby couches with her headphones on and eyes closed. Tamaki was in the corner slurping down endless amounts of Ramen.

Raven was very focused on her music. She was listening to Avalanche City again, this time a song called The Streets. She always admired the drums in this one. She felt like her very soul was pounding with them, and she bobbed her head slightly to the powerful beat, letting it flood her skull and very being. Music had always soothed her, and made her feel emotions that were completely indescribable. She liked to think that though a picture may be worth a thousand words, a song, even without lyrics, were worth a million, if not more. It was like a lifting sensation in her center, like she was flying. Absolutely stunning.

Something poked her cheek.

Raven had a bad habit of lashing out at anything that startled her. It came from growing up with two prankster brothers. So when this happened, her fist lashed out and to her shock she saw she just about nearly punched Mitsukuni in the face.

But he had dodged it like a damned ninja. Raven blinked a few times, both startled by her own actions and the kid's, (who was actually a third year which made NO sense to her).

Finally she took off her headphones and peered at the boy, "Sorry Mitsukuni, I tend to hit things that startle me, you okay?" she asked gruffly.

"Sure!" laughed Mitsukuni, "That was a really fast punch, Rave-chan! I barely managed to dodge it! It was almost like sparring with Takashi!"

"Wait you what with Takashi?" Raven asked.

But Mitsukuni was too excited about other things to answer her, "Come on, Rave-chan! Help us make some plans for the party! You're good with music right?"

"Well… I like music, there's a difference between that and being good with- whoa!" she yelped and Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table with surprising strength and a happy laugh.

"Come on boss," Hikaru called to Tamaki.

"Yeah, stop eating that commoner's Ramen and come help us," said Karou.

"You're not still upset about Kanako choosing Haruhi as her new favorite, are you?" Hikaru asked with a sigh.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for some time now," said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked.

"The Host-Hopping disease," said Karou.

"A.K.A the never the same boy twice disease," clarified Hikaru.

"That's right because before Haru-chan, Kanako was with Tama-chan!" said Mitsukuni with a big smile.

"Seriously? You're getting jealous over this? When you entertain seventy percent of the girls that come here?" Raven snapped over at the blond.

He continued to slurp his Ramen.

"For the love of God…" sighed Raven, shaking her head.

"Oh I get it, so he's upset I took her from him," said Haruhi, leaning her elbows on the table.

Tamaki was suddenly at the table. Raven had to do a double take. How could this guy move so fast?

"OH SHUT UP!" he screamed, "I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

He backed up a few paces and pointed dramatically at Haruhi, "I'm losing my patience! Haruhi! Raven! It's time you two started dressing like girls!"

"Huh?" Haruhi said, perking a brow.

"Not on your life," said Raven, folding her arms.

"I don't understand how the two of you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourselves are ladies!" shouted Tamaki.

"Yeah, they even opted out of gym class," said Karou.

"And Raven really likes running," said Hikaru, "So it wasn't so easy for her."

"How do you even know that?" Raven demanded.

They continued on like she wasn't speaking.

"And the attendance numbers are all switched up no one even notices," said Karou.

"I've had enough!" Tamaki pulled a trunk into view, from where, Raven had no idea, and popped it open, pulling out two pictures that were in large fanciful frames, "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were before!"

Raven stared.

The first picture was of Haruhi from middle school, Raven had seen it in her home, but the second picture was Raven's passport photo.

Pack when her hair was shoulder length and blond.

Raven remembered that day. Her sister had insisted that she 'fix her up' before the photo. As a result, this photo, though Raven wasn't smiling, was the girliest photo of Raven in existence.

Rage burned the inside of Raven's throat.

"Don't go blowing up pictures of us without permission!" shouted Haruhi.

But then Raven rushed up to Tamaki and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where the hell did you get that?! Give it to me right now before I flay you alive!"

Tamaki wailed, "Raven, why are you so mean to me? I just want you to express your feminine side!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE! GIVE THAT TO ME!" she managed to snatch the picture of herself while half strangling Tamaki with his collar, then rushed away.

"Come on, Raven, I think you looked pretty good," said Karou with a smirk, "I still think it be even better in a dress."

"I will destroy you," threatened Raven, glaring over at him as she tried to get the photo from the frame to burn it.

"I dunno, Karou," said Hikaru, looking over at Raven while holding his chin thoughtfully, "I like her hair better with the wild color and short like that. That picture just doesn't look like Raven to me."

"I suppose," said Karou with a shrug and a grin, "Still think we should get her in a dress though."

Raven almost hissed at them like a cat, but she finally got the picture out and ran over and tossed it in the fire place.

Meanwhile Tamaki had placed the picture of Haruhi up on the wall.

"I still don't understand it," said Hikaru, looking at the picture, then to Haruhi, then to Raven, "How did this become that?"

Raven guessed he was referring to how they appeared when first arriving in the Host Club.

"The day before the first day of school a kid in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair," said Haruhi, "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I cut it all off, I don't care if I look like a dude."

"Ladies shouldn't say dude!" cried Tamaki, then looked over at the others, "Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty words again!"

"Wait, who's 'mama'?" asked Karou.

"Based on club standing, I assume it's me," said Kyoya.

"Tamaki, stop freaking out," snapped Raven.

"Raven!" Tamaki looked at her, "Surely there's something in you that's even a little girly? What about when Honey-Senpai gave you that cake!"

"Boys like cake too, dumbass," said Raven.

"Well, are you into other girls?" asked Tamaki, "Are you not attracted to boys?"

"Wha- what?!" Raven stammered, her face going red, "I- no, I mean… no I don't like other girls like that! I hate everything that's girly, so why would I want to be in a relationship with one?"

"Does that mean you're into Haruhi, then, since she's not very girly?" asked Karou with a smirk.

"No!" shouted Raven, "I- I like boys! Just boys! So shut up!"

"Oh, so just boys, huh?" Hikaru said with a grin.

There was a twin on either side of her again. She looked at them nervously this time.

"Then you must have a type," said Karou, leaning in close.

"Or maybe more than one?" asked Hikaru, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

Raven felt her cheeks burning as she shoved them both away, "No! No types! Just- back off! Aren't we supposed to be talking about this party?"

"Oh that's right, you and Haru-chan don't know how to dance!" said Mitsukuni.

"What?" gasped Tamaki, "You don't? Every gentleman must know how to dance!"

"But… the party isn't part of my quota is it?" asked Haruhi, "I'm not interested in events like that, so if I could be excused?"

"Absolutely not!" said Tamaki, "If you want to live the life of a Host that bad, you'll both learn the waltz in a week, or I'll tell the whole school you're both girls, and drop Haruhi back down to errand boy. You'll demonstrate your skills at the dance," he grinned victoriously.

"Oh Raaaaaaven," the twins said in unison.

Raven sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose, then in English, said, "FML…"

The next day, Haruhi and Raven didn't take any guests so they could learn to dance. In Raven's opinion, Haruhi got off lightly, she got to learn how to dance with that Kanako girl. Raven on the other hand…

"Are you two seriously playing rock paper scissors?" Raven asked dryly as the twins decided who was going to dance with her first.

"How else would we decide?" asked Hikaru.

Though they weren't taking guests, there were still girls in the room, as all the other Hosts, save Hikaru and Karou, were still open for business. But most of the girls who usually sat with the twins or Raven were sitting in nearby couches to watch the dance lessons. Raven felt her cheeks already burning.

Karou ended up winning first, leaving Hikaru to sigh in defeat and go sit with the girls.

"Alright, Raven," said Karou, approaching her, "I'll dance as the girl, so you can learn to lead."

Raven sighed heavily, "Let's just get this over with."

Karou grabbed her wrists gently, and placed one of her hands on his hip and kept the other in his, "Like this, alright?"

The girls were squealing. Raven's cheeks were red.

"Erm… yeah okay."

That earned more shrieks from the girls.

Karou showed her the first few steps. Gave her a few pointers. But Raven had a thing with music, a connection, so as the music played, she learned very quickly how to move her body to the beat of it. By the time it was Hikaru's turn, she was already doing well enough to not have to look at her feet.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Raven?" asked Hikaru with a smirk as they danced.

"Not on your life."

"Aw, why not?" Hikaru laughed, "All I know so far about you is that you like music, running, and you're really socially awkward."

"Socially- what?" spluttered Raven.

"See what I mean?" Hikaru grinned.

Raven looked away from him as they danced. It was a little awkward with how he was a few inches taller than her, but it still worked decently.

"That's all you need to know," she said firmly.

"I'd like to know more."

"Well too bad."

"What if I said please?" Hikaru leaned down close to her, his breath on her ear.

Raven grunted in irritation, ducking away from him, "That may work on all the other girls, but I'm not like them," she said in a stern but softer tone so the actual other girls didn't hear it.

"Hm, I guess that's what makes you so interesting," said Hikaru with a devilish smirk as he stopped dancing and backed away, letting Karou have his turn.

As she and Karou began to dance again, Karou chuckled softly.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"Hikaru couldn't make any headway with you. I made a bet with him that he couldn't," said Karou with a smirk of his own, "You're too stubborn. Not like the other girls."

"You two are making bets on me?" snapped Raven, insulted.

"Sure," said Karou shamelessly, "After all, your type is the most fun to mess with."

"Don't you have better things to do, like mess with your girls that come to visit you every day?" said Raven heatedly.

"But you're far more interesting," said Karou, with a small smile, not so much a smirk like Hikaru would wear.

So now both of the twins have dubbed her 'interesting'. She also had more proof that Karou was the more cunning one while Hikaru tended to dive in headfirst into things with his mischievous attitude. Karou also seemed a little more… polite. Raven found herself a little proud that she was able to get all these differences figured out for herself between them.

Across the room, there was a yelp and a small crash. Karou and Raven stopped dancing and looked over to see that Haruhi had tripped and she was over Kanako, her face red.

"Miss Kasugazaki, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi gasped.

"Oh it's all right," Kanako laced her arms around Haruhi's neck and pulled her forward a little with a sly grin, "I don't mind, really."

"Well, she's not one for subtly, is she?" Raven asked dryly as Haruhi helped the girl up with her face beat red.

"Suppose not," agreed Karou with a small laugh and began to dance again, "You've gotten the hang of this quite quickly, Raven, I'm impressed."

"I, uh," Raven didn't meet his eyes, "I just find it easy to move to music."

Karou swapped out of Hikaru one more time. Raven found herself nervous as the more mischievous twin smirked wickedly at her upon his approach. She felt like she was more at ease with Karou. Hikaru, for some reason, made her feel like she was going to trip over herself. It was like he was always up to something.

"Just for fun," he said as he took her hands before she could place one on his hip and the other in his, "I want to lead this time."

"Huh-?" Raven gasped softly as he placed her hand on his shoulder and held her other firmly in his own.

This his free hand went to her hip, and Raven felt her cheeks warm slightly in embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as the watching girls all collectively gasped.

"Just for fun," Hikaru repeated with a wink.

Raven let out a small breath as he began to lead, swinging her along the floor of the music room with ease. Raven found it a lot simpler to let him do the leading. It was far more easy to just follow his steps along with the beat of the music. He was grinning at her, the smirk fading a little, as if this wasn't just something he was doing to simply annoy her. It was like he was actually enjoying this for other reasons.

The song ended, and Hikaru bowed and kissed her knuckles, making the girls lose it to what seemed like a new level. Raven's face turned bright red as she yanked her hand away from him.

"What was that?!" she yelped, "D-don't kiss me!"

"I was just demonstrating how to be a proper gentleman for you, Raven," said Hikaru with his smirk returning, "You need some lessons in that, obviously."

"Shut up!" Raven shouted at him, "I don't need your kind of help!"

Karou came to his twin's side with a sigh, "Easy, now, Hikaru, don't go upsetting him so much. He's much more sweet when he's calm."

Raven could no longer tell if the twins were doing all this to make their audience of girls go crazy or irritate her even more.

She huffed and stormed off toward where Haruhi was now sitting, done with the dancing lessons for the day.

Haruhi was with Kanako, and the latter was looking over the china set with fond eyes.

"This is a new china set, isn't it?" she asked with a smile, "It's Ginori, isn't it? What a lovely color."

"I'm glad you like it," said Kyoya, "We only just started using it yesterday."

Raven sighed as she realized she probably wasn't going to be able to speak privately with her friend about her ire toward the twins, and turned to go find a corner to listen to her music it. However, she bumped right into someone and nearly fell over. Catching her balance, she saw it was a boy, one she didn't recognize, holding a box in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "Are you alright?"

Raven looked up at him, the boy had shorter dark brown hair and a rather handsome face, but wasn't in the regular boys' uniform. Raven adjusted her headphones around her neck.

"I'm fine," she said flatly, then realizing she should probably be at least a little polite, added, "I uh.. wasn't looking where I was going. So… that was probably my fault."

"Ah, Toru," Kyoya came to Raven's side, "I see you've met one of our newest Hosts. Raven, this is Toru Suzushima, he is the gentleman who provides the Host Club with our tea sets. Toru, this is Raven Townsend. He is a foreign exchange student from America."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Toru, bowing his head to her.

"Yeah, uh, you too," said Raven with a shrug.

"I must compliment you, Toru," said Kyoya, "All the items you've selected have been very popular with the ladies."

Haruhi had approached now, holding out her hands, "I can take that box from you, if you'd like," she said, then smiled at him, "So do you sell tableware?"

"Oh, no, I'm a student here," said Toru with a small smile.

"Silly Haruhi," laughed Kanako, making Raven look over her shoulder at the girl still sitting at the table, "It's okay, he doesn't exactly look like the heir to a first class family."

"Oh, really?" Haruhi looked back at Toru.

Kyoya picked it up from here, "Yes, in fact his family is the number one in the tableware industry for Japan."

"Oh wow," said Haruhi.

"Aren't you leaving to study abroad in England next month?" Kyoya asked Toru.

"Yes, I am," said Toru.

Raven noticed that Kanako looked away at that point, her back to them. She frowned a little and glanced at Toru, "England, then? So I assume you've learned English quite well."

"Oh, that's right, you're Raven Townsend, the boy from America," said Toru, then in English, he said, quite fluently, "It's very nice to meet you. And yes, I've studied the language extensively."

"I can tell," Raven replied in English as well.

"Well," Toru was back to Japanese now, "I better get going."

Kyoya nodded at him and the boy turned and left the room. Haruhi frowned but went back to the table with Kanako. Raven shrugged and went on to finding that corner to hide in.

For about an hour she had peace with her music. As she closed her eyes and let the rhythm flow through her skull she found her mind wondering about several things at once. Like the differences in the twins, the upcoming dance, and the way Kanako acted around that Toru guy. She wondered what it was that made those twins take a liking to her in particular. Why she felt more comfortable around Karou, and about how Hikaru made her heart rate pick up pace. It was the strangest thing.

Looking up she saw the girls leaving the music room for the day. She pulled off her headphones, but left her music playing, loped around her neck as usual.

"Are we done?" she asked bluntly.

"Raven, with how you're acting, I'd say you don't enjoy being a part of the Host Club!" cried Tamaki, seeming back to his old self.

"I don't," said Raven.

And then he was in a corner again.

"Seriously, why does he do that?" Raven asked Kyoya.

"Seems to be his method of coping with displeasing comments," said Kyoya with a smirk.

"I wonder why miss Kasugazaki seemed so strange around that Toru guy," said Haruhi with a frown.

"That's because Kanako and Toru are engaged!" said Mitsukuni cheerfully, bouncing by playfully with his stuffed bunny.

"What?" yelped Haruhi and Raven at the same time.

"It's true, actually," said Kyoya, holding up a folder, "As you know, I conduct general searches on all our customers, and they've been engaged since they were children."

"Arranged marriages, really?" Raven asked, "I thought that was for Disney movies."

"It's very typical in Japan for families of high renown to plan out marriages into equally renowned families to up their social standing with society," said Kyoya.

"So why did she act like she didn't know him at all?" asked Raven, crossing her arms.

"It could be that she's nervous," chimed Mitsukuni, bouncing up to her side, "Maybe she really likes Toru, and is just too shy to admit it!"

"That's it!" cried Tamaki, "Everyone, it is the job of the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy! So we will ensure that Kanako and Toru get together!"

"How is it we know that's what she wants?" asked Raven.

"It would be a good explanation for why she's been changing Hosts so much," said Kyoya, "It might be an attempt to capture Toru's attention.

So as the week went by, Raven and Haruhi perfected their dancing skills with the twins and Kanako, and the time of the party came. The boys gave Haruhi a brown suit to wear, and Raven a navy blue one that matched her hair. She was waiting for Haruhi to finish changing in the music room, leaning on the wall and her headphones were loped around her neck as she scrolled through her media player.

Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Hikaru approaching her. She wondered vaguely where Karou was, but before she could speak, he asked her a question instead.

"Hey, Raven, what are you doing?"

Raven looked back at her media player, "Playing a game."

"Huh? That thing had games too?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

"No, idiot," sighed Raven.

"Then what game are you playing?" Hikaru asked, smirking at her and leaning on the wall beside her, his shoulder less than an inch from hers.

Raven glanced at him. For some reason, this time, she wasn't quite as flustered by him as she usually was. She looked back at her media player's screen, wondering if she should share this with him. But in the end, she decided it couldn't hurt.

"I call it 'send me a song'."

"What does that mean?" Hikaru frowned at her.

"It originally started when I misheard some lyrics from one of my favorite songs. The first time I heard it, I thought the singer was saying 'send me a song' when he was really saying 'send me a sign.' They sound very similar in English," she explained, "And I thought it was kind of funny, that maybe instead of waiting for a sign from the big guy upstairs like maybe a penny on the ground or something, I could rely on him using what I love most to get me through unpleasant situations, and send me a song instead."

"So how do you play?" asked Hikaru.

"I put all the songs on my media player on shuffle, and hit play. Every time, the song that plays fits the situation for some reason. It helps me get through it," said Raven with a shrug.

"And you think this dance is a difficult situation to get through?" laughed Hikaru.

"I don't do social, okay?" Raven snapped at him, then hit play on her media player.

Music pumped through the speakers and Raven actually laughed at the irony of the song that had been sent to her.

"What? What is it?" asked Hikaru.

Raven glanced at him again, "The band is called, 'Hey Monday', and the song is called, 'I Don't Wanna Dance'. Very appropriate, I do believe."

"Oh come on, even after all the lessons we gave you?" Hikaru smirked wickedly, "Didn't you enjoy them?"

"No," said Raven flatly, then frowned at him, "Where the heck is Karou anyway?"

Hikaru blinked at her, a look of sudden surprise crossing his face.

"What?" Raven asked, furrowing her brow at him.

"I never said I was Hikaru," he said in a slightly small voice.

"So?" Raven perked one brow.

"Hey," Haruhi was done. She stepped out of the curtained area in her brown suit and held out her arms, "What do you think?"

"You look like a dashing gentleman, now let's get this over with," sighed Raven, shrugging off the wall and heading for the door, glancing back to see Hikaru was still standing there in what seemed like shock.

"Are you coming or what?" she snapped at him.

Hikaru blinked and started after them, "Yeah, Karou was helping the others finish setting up, he sent me to check on you guys."

He seemed recovered enough, but Raven was still trying to figure out why he acted so weird earlier.

In the main hall, the Hosts positioned themselves on the stairs and faced out to the large room which was shrouded in darkness. Raven stood toward the middle, with Haruhi on her right and Kyoya on her left. Then, on the balcony above them where Tamaki stood, a light shot down.

"On behalf of the Ouran Host Club, I would like to bid you all welcome."

Then, the chandeliers in the room lit one by one, and music from the live orchestra started playing. Below in the room were countless girls in dresses of every color and shape. Raven felt the color leave her face. So many!

"The Host Club is, as always, here for your entertainment, ladies," said Kyoya with a smile, "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content with your favorite Host. Your dancing skills will be measured, and whoever proves to be the best will be announced tonight's queen and will receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

"Good luck, my darlings," Tamaki said with a wink.

The girls below all swooned and Raven rolled her eyes, still amazed by how no one saw through that boy's façade.

"You could be more enthusiastic, guys," the twins said in unison, looking at Haruhi and Raven.

"Well excuse me, sorry, but this is a little bit more elaborate than what I'm used to," said Haruhi, "The closest thing to a party I've ever been to are the festivals in my neighborhood park."

"And the parties back in America gave me PTSD," said Raven, crossing her arms.

"Well, you two could at least get something to eat," said Kyoya, "We've got quite a spread."

"You mean like… fancy tuna?" asked Haruhi in a breath.

Raven was certain why that seemed to trigger a nuclear reaction, but all the boys flipped out at her words, the twins hugging her, Tamaki flipped off the balcony and landing next to her shouting, "Het some fancy tuna right now!"

Raven rubbed her brow. Was it because of how Haruhi said it? Maybe that was another word for sushi and they thought it was that cute? So confusing.

Once Haruhi was freed, the Hosts descended down into the room with the girls. Raven found herself getting nervous. She remembered how to dance, right? It was like walking backward when she lead, she remembered that. Ah hell.

"Hello, Raven," a girl spoke up to her and Raven looked over to see it was one of her regulars. Her name was Kisuna, "Could I have the next dance?"

"You'll be my first," said Raven, "But sure… I guess."

The girl grinned and held out her hand. Raven took a deep breath then took it, placing her other hand on the girl's hip, then began to gently lead her across the room. She had to admit, her lessons with the twins helped immensely. Kisuna was blushing a little as Raven guided them across the dance floor.

"So, Raven, why do you still have your headphones?" she asked.

Raven indeed still had her media player on her, but since there was already music playing, it was on pause. She glanced down at them then back up at Kisuna, "I feel weird without them," she said with a small shrug.

"It's really sweet how much you love music. It's nice to see a guy passionate about something," said Kisuna.

"I… I wouldn't call it passionate," Raven stammered slightly, getting frustrated that the girls kept putting her in this light of adorableness that she didn't have, "Music has just gotten me through a lot of stuff."

"Oh really?" Kisuna's eyes got big, "Have you had a tough childhood, Raven?"

"No, nothing like that… I mean, not exactly," Raven looked away, "Let's just… talk about something else."

Kisuna smiled lightly at her, "Okay," she said, and Raven was a little surprised with how easily she changed subjects and didn't push for more details, "Are you excited for the warmer months to come?"

"Not really," admitted Raven, "I like winter, it's my favorite season."

"Really? Why?" asked Kisuna.

"The heat and I don't really agree with each other," said Raven, "As soon as it gets over seventy degrees I'm dying. And I really like the rain and snow."

"Then you must like spring at least, for all the rain," said Kisuna with a smile.

Raven had to admit, this girl was nice. She didn't get on Raven's nerves as much as the others.

"Yeah, I guess," said Raven, with another half shrug.

The song came to a close and Kisuna beamed at Raven as she stepped away, "Thanks for the dance, Raven," she said.

"Uh," Raven blushed a little, "No… no problem."

Kisuna laughed and pranced off.

Raven looked around as the next song started up. She saw Haruhi was leading Kanako out onto the dance floor. When she saw Takashi suddenly rush in and whisk Haruhi away so fast it was next to impossible to see, she guessed that the real show was about to begin.

"What?" Kanako blinked after Haruhi with wide eyes, "Kidnapped?"

"Raven," Kyoya's voice was in her ear and Raven sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm guessing it's game time," she said.

"You'd guess correctly. Come on."

Kyoya led her off to a back room where the twins were waiting with eager anticipation outside a curtained off area. Mitsukuni and Takashi were here too.

"Wait, who's entertaining the girls?" Raven asked.

But her question was forgotten quite swiftly when the curtains pulled back and Haruhi stood there.

In a wig. And in a dress.

"Oh my God, you can be a girl," Raven said bluntly.

Haruhi was indeed pretty. She was in a long sleeveless pink dress and wore a wig that looked a lot like her picture from before she cut off all her hair.

The twins sat her down in a chair next to a grand set up of makeup and began messing with her face. Raven crossed her arms and glanced at Kyoya, "You really think this is going to work?"

"It's Tamaki's strategy, so in all honesty, I'm not sure," said Kyoya with a smile, then looked at Haruhi, "Remember, Toru is waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

"You gotta get him to talk about his feelings!" said Mitsukuni cheerfully.

"Well, can't say I envy you, Haruhi," said Raven with a wicked grin.

"Well, after all the threats you've passed toward the boss, we figured it would be in the best interest of our health to rely on Haruhi for dressing up as a girl," said Karou, looking back at Raven with a grin.

"Very smart move, on your part," said Raven.

"What, just because I'm not prone to physical violence I get stuck with this?" Haruhi whined.

"Maybe you should be more aggressive," Raven suggested.

"I don't think I have it in me," Haruhi sighed.

"Gentlemen, there you are!" Tamaki's voice came from the door, "Where have you been, our guests-"

He cut off as Haruhi stood from her chair and looked back at him, makeup finished.

From the look on Tamaki's face, one would think he just saw the Mona Lisa nude. Well, assuming she had a rocking body.

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!" said Mitsukuni as Haruhi stumbled by in heels she clearly wasn't used to walking in.

"So, boss, what do you think?" the twins asked in unison to Tamaki, who appeared at a lack for words.

"My face feels heavy and these shoes hurt my feet," Haruhi grumbled.

As Haruhi headed down the darkened hall, the twins called after her, "Good luck, Haruhi!"

"I can't believe… she's so pretty!" squeaked Tamaki.

Raven suppressed a grin. It was started to get quite obvious how much Tamaki had genuine feelings for Haruhi. His compliments to her were so much more real than the ones he passed to the other girls. It was nice to see he actually had some depth to him.

"Come on, then," Kyoya said, "We need to get back to the dance to entertain the ladies."

They retreated back to the hall, where all the girls were more than ecstatic for their return. Tamaki found Kanako and left with her, Raven had been dancing with another girl and was too far away to hear their conversation before they left.

The idea was to have Haruhi posing as a girl that had a crush on Toru, and see if he turned her down or not based on his feelings for Kanako. And have Kanako walk in on their conversation so she could hear him confess his heart belonged to her.

Of course, knowing the crazy bunch that the Host Club was, Raven didn't expect anything to go exactly according to plan.

Of course that was when Tamaki returned with a grand entrance and gathered their attention, directing them to the balcony outside the large glass doors to the right of the room.

Raven was pleased to have an excuse to stop dancing, though she discovered (especially after her dancing lessons with Hikaru) that she was far better at leading than following in the waltz.

She wasn't sure where the spotlights came from or how the boys got them there, but down in the courtyard below, they were shining on Kanako and Toru, who appeared startled and Toru had his hand on Kanako's shoulder. Haruhi was back, and in her suit again with her short hair. Raven went to her side instantly.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I guess we'll see," said Haruhi with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" cried Tamaki, "I would like to pronounce to you tonight's king and queen," he beamed down at them, "The final dance of this evening belongs to this couple."

Toru and Kanako stared at one another for a moment, then Toru held out his hand, "How about it?" he asked with a small smile, "Kanako, will you honor me with this dance?"

"I- I…" Kanako stared at him with wonder then smiled and took his hand, "Yes, of course."

Raven knew this entire thing was beyond cheesy. She felt like she was watching a freaking chick flick, which she didn't much care for, (except for the occasional partly comedic ones). But, she had to admit, it was a little sweet. The girl in her, though it was hardly there, did a little, 'Aww…' inside, and she smiled lightly while folding her arms.

"Is that a smile I see?"

She jumped when the unison voices came in her ear and turned to see the twins both munching on bananas.

"Yeah, so, what of it?" now Raven was scowling.

"So you can like romance!" Karou said, "I'm surprise. I suppose I owe you some money, Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked victoriously.

"Why do you guys keep taking bets on me?!" Raven demanded, "And what's with the bananas?"

They finished the said bananas as she asked and held their peels while they looked back at her, "What bananas?" they said in unison.

"I hate you both," Raven growled, then looked at Haruhi who appeared to be giggling, "What are you laughing at?! You're supposed to stick up for me! These twins won't leave me alone!"

"Better you than me," said Haruhi with a shrug.

Raven scoffed angrily and looked back down where the dance was coming to a close and Toru held Kanako in his arms.

Even from the balcony, Raven heard his words to her.

"I love you, Kanako," he said, "I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife."

Oh boy the sap meter just went up drastically. Raven sighed and rubbed her brow.

"Yes, of course, I love you too, Toru," said Kanako breathily.

Raven held in a groan as the girls around her all squealed.

"As promised, the queen of the evening gets a kiss on the cheek from our King!" said Hikaru.

"However Haruhi will be filling in for Tamaki!" said Karou.

"Wait what?!" Tamaki yelped, "When did this happen?"

"Just now," the twins said in unison.

"Oh!" Kanako gasped, "But I don't…"

Haruhi was red in the face, "I'm not kissing a girl!" she snapped over at the twins.

"If you do, we'll cut your quota in half," said Kyoya.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek…" Haruhi grumbled.

"Better you than me," Raven said with a smirk.

"You should do it," said Toru to Kanako, "It will be like your retirement from Host hopping."

"Go get her, tiger," Raven said to Haruhi with a grin.

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at Raven briefly before descending the stares. Raven glanced over at the twins and noticed the banana peels were gone.

"What happened to the banana peels?" Raven asked them.

They grinned identical evil grins, "What banana peels?"

"Hey!" Mitsukuni piped up, "You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

"What?!" cried Tamaki.

"What's the big deal if it is?" asked Raven, "It's a kiss on the cheek, I don't even know if that counts as a first kiss."

"No!" Tamaki didn't seem to hear her or care as he rushed down the stairs after Haruhi, "Haruhi!"

Raven noticed the flash of yellow a split second before Tamaki tripped. One of the banana peels was on the stairs. Tamaki wailed as he tried to catch himself at the bottom of the steps, only to accidently push Haruhi forward.

And right into a full on lips upon lips kiss with Kanako.

"Okay, now it's her first kiss," said Raven.

"There were gasps as Haruhi backed up and laughed nervously, "I'm so sorry about that miss Kasugazaki," she said.

"I-it's alright," said Kanako with a slight blush as Tamaki practically fell into a puddle of his own tears behind them.

"Well, tonight was certainly interesting, to say the least," said Raven with a small sigh as she folded her arms again.

Haruhi and Raven headed home late that night, the sun already down and their footsteps echoing along the deserted streets of Haruhi's neighborhood.

"Well the dance wasn't so bad," mused Haruhi.

"Are you kidding? This Host Club shit is turning out to be way more trouble than I expected. Since when do we have to undergo such crazy secret missions? Tamaki is officially insane in my book."

"Yeah, but he has a good heart," said Haruhi with a shrug, "I mean, if it wasn't for us, it's possible Toru would have gone to study abroad and never realized that Kanako felt the same way about him this entire time."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around how they were both crazy about each other but somehow drifted apart, I mean were they both just insanely shy? And this is the first incident of arranged marriage I've ever heard of where the two people are actually in love with each other. Haruhi, I didn't see this kind of stuff back in America, does this crap happen often here?"

"Not that I've heard of, but I'm not a high class citizen," said Haruhi.

"Ah hell, and this high class crap in getting old too. It shouldn't be about how much money you have, what your family does or what you look like, people should get to know and get to like people for who they really are and what they do, not their families."

"I agree with you completely, Raven," said Haruhi with a smile, then looked forward again, "So did something happen between you and Hikaru?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Other than him being his normal ass of a self," said Raven.

Haruhi shrugged, "I don't think it's anything bad. I just caught him staring at you a lot tonight."

Raven didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't, just looking forward at the street again with a furrowed brow.

He was staring at her? Why? It didn't make sense to her. From her interactions with him, he and his twin just wanted to tease her endlessly for their entertainment, it didn't really come across like they actually liked her as a person, or cared about her.

So then why was he staring at her tonight?

Raven told herself it was probably to see how she was dancing after their lessons. That seemed the most logical answer.

But even as they reached the apartment and she got into bed that night, it was still in the back of her mind, and she couldn't figure out why.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE::: For returning readers, I added an important note in chapter one regarding the 'What was Raven's favorite song this chapter?' thing. Again, the song and its lyrics don't always fit the events of the chapter to a T, but I will make a notice when it actually does!**_

_**WHAT WAS RAVEN'S FAVORITE SONG THIS CHAPTER? ::: I DON'T WANNA DANCE by HEY, MONDAY. Link: watch?v=PZJNJCSzQcI Lyric video? YES! Enjoy!**_


End file.
